


Pulling Hair

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M, Sex Between Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo's stress levels are out of control.  As a consummate slacker, Louis feels obliged to help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I never write slash. And it shows.
> 
> Written for [hp_may_madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/) Day 5. Kink: _bondage_. (May 2013)

Someone needed to do something about Hugo Weasley's stress levels — for the sake of his hair, if nothing else. It could only take so much pulling. And it was good hair. Not as good as Louis's, mind you, but not everyone could be blessed with Louis Weasley's perfect plumage.

Still, at this rate, Hugo was going to be bald before he ever sat his first O.W.L. Intervention was critical.

Louis fondly reminisced about his experience with O.W.L.s the previous year. He had done so well. Because of his carefully executed negligence, he was forever finished with Potions and Transfiguration.

(He did think the 'T' he earned in Astronomy had been a bit harsh. But he supposed not everyone could appreciate the fact that, with a little embellishment, the constellation Cetus made a perfect rendition of the Screaming Sirens' lead guitarist.)

Where had he been going with this? Oh, right. Hugo.

Boy needed help.

Normally Louis would suggest a trip to the gardens to see "Mr. Gilly." And he _had_ just gotten some kickass skunk off of Scorpius Malfoy. But Hugo would undoubtedly go into hysterics at the mention of illicit substances. 

Which meant that a blow job was the only reasonable solution. And having watched Hugo closely over the past few months, Louis knew he wouldn't turn it down.

Unfortunately, Hugo spent most of his free time in the library . And libraries gave Louis the heebie-jeebies. He could only get as close as the statue of Orin the One-Eyed Orator (Louis _did_ know his History of Magic) before breaking out in hives.

But this was important, so Louis parked himself beside Orin and waited. The library would be closing in ten minutes.

Fifteen minutes later, Louis started to wonder what kind of pathetic arse-kisser you'd have to be to get Pince to allow you to stay past closing time.

Twenty minutes later, he wondered if Hugo had finally gone and had a stress-induced seizure in one of the far back aisles and had escaped Pince's discovery.

But at last! After half an hour, Hugo came shuffling morosely down the corridor, his robes disheveled and his hair standing on end. How anybody could leave the library looking like they'd just been fucked was a mystery to Louis. But he had to admit it was a good look on Hugo.

His cock agreed.

He hid in the shadow behind Orin until Hugo was only a few feet away, and then—

"Got a minute?" he said, propping his long, lean body against on Orin's side.

"Louis!" Hugo exclaimed, his hand flying to his chest. "What the—? Where did you come from?"

Louis was pleased to see that, despite the scare he'd given him, Hugo's eyes traveled the length of Louis's body with blatant interest. This was going to go well.

"I'm here to help you relieve some tension," Louis replied with a shrug, letting his own gaze wander.

Hugo froze. "But I'm not tense."

"That so?" Louis kicked off from the statue and thrust his hands into his jeans pockets, starting a slow circle of Hugo. 

Hugo didn't even offer to circle with him; he just stood motionless, freely giving Louis his back. Louis bet he'd let him do _anything_ to him right now, and the idea sent flames down his spine. 

He worked his way around to Hugo's side. And when he slid the heavy schoolbag off of Hugo's shoulder, Hugo sighed and let him do it. Louis set it aside and lifted his hand, toying with the curls at the nape of Hugo's neck. 

"So just to be clear," he whispered into Hugo's ear, "you _don't_ want me to tie you to this statue and work my hot, wet mouth up and down on your cock until you forget everything but my name?"

Hugo gasped in surprise, but he also leaned into Louis's touch. "That's… er…" He stopped suddenly, back straightening. "You're good at the _Incarcerous_ spell, then?" 

"Standard O.W.L. material, isn't it?" Louis evaded. He'd never really pulled it off more than once or twice. "Had to do it myself last year, didn't I?"

"It was on the exam?" Hugo asked, a note of panic in his voice. "I knew it! Rose said not to worry about it, that it rarely came up on O.W.L.s, but I just know that if I don't perfect it, it will be the first thing they ask me, and what if I end up—"

" _Incarcerous!_ " Louis said with a wave of his wand before Hugo had a chance to get too worked up. 

It kind of worked. One of Hugo's arms, at least, was bound to Orin the One-Eyed Orator. Hugo stared down at it in horror, and for a moment, Louis thought he might hex him. 

Instead, Hugo wailed, "You mean you're a _sixth year_ , and _you_ can't even do it properly? Bloody hell, I don't stand a chance!" He stared at Louis in desperation, his free hand yanking wildly at his red curls. "I'm doomed! Why am I even here in this corridor with you? I don't have time for this! I need to be practicing Defense! I need to be studying the theory! It's all theory! For Godric's sake, I have essays due tomorrow! This is—"

" _Silencio_ ," Louis said with another wave of his wand, smiling when Hugo's mouth continued to open and close uselessly. _That_ one he'd perfected in second year. He had two older sisters, after all.

Hugo stared speechlessly, his free arm now dangling at his side. 

Louis pocketed his wand and stepped up close to Hugo, running his palm over the prominent bulge he'd been surreptitiously eyeing. "Now take a deep breath," Louis purred. He popped the button on Hugo's trousers. "And relax." He lowered the zipper as he lowered himself to his knees in front of his trembling cousin. 

Hugo threw back his head when Louis took out his cock, licking teasingly up the shaft and circling the head with the tip of his tongue. Oh yes, this was going to go very well, indeed.

"And if you really must pull someone's hair—" Louis took Hugo's fingers and threaded them through his own hair. "—go for it."

_The End_


End file.
